


Stubborn

by angel_xx



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, 00qad fandom, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, ragingstillness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xx/pseuds/angel_xx
Summary: Bond, being as stubborn as a mule, realised that people would still notice him hurting despite how hard he tries to bottle up his pain. Alex was the first one to realise something's off, but knowing Bond, he would just say he's fine.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Ragingstillness wrote a lot of prompts for me and this was one of my favourites! I will write more when I'm free, as school is starting soon and I will have to focus on my studies first. Hope you all enjoy a little fluff!

Bond was preparing dinner on a weeknight. He was just getting used to retirement by staying at home and preparing meals for the household.

While setting the table, he dropped a fork. Bond bent over to grab the fork until— a sudden wave of pain rushed through him. Then, he realised. He threw his back out. “FUCK! SHIT!” Bond cried out. The pain was excruciating. He couldn’t stand, so he laid face down groaning in pain.  
Thank bloody god no one’s home.

After a few minutes, Bond clutched onto the sides of the countertop and forced himself to stand. “Christ..” He uttered, hobbling to the dinner table and set the fork down.

During dinner, everyone dug in heartily and didn’t really seem to notice Bond silently wincing. Only Alex realised that Bond was awfully silent. “Hey, James. What’s wrong? Why are you so quiet?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Bond smiled weakly and carried on eating silently, hoping no one noticed he was in pain.

How stubborn can Bond be? But of course, nobody really noticed. Bond pretended to be fine. It always works, right?

A few days pass and Danny and Q have left to walk their cats: Pam and Turing. That leaves Alex and Bond at home. 

Alex was watching a sitcom on the telly while Bond was doing some chores. ‘How bad could it be?’ He thought. ‘They won’t notice a thing. I’ll just go to the doctor next week while they’re away and—’ 

And Bond fell over. His body spasmed violently. Alex was alarmed by the noise and he went over to check and he swiftly kneeled down beside Bond. “Fuck, what happened?!” Alex shouted. “How long have you been hurting, James? Why didn’t you tell us anything?!”

Alex realised that screaming and shouting at Bond was futile. So he swung Bond up in his strong arms as if he was nothing more than a rag doll and carried him to their room. Bond’s head rolled back between his shoulder blades as Alex staggered up the stairs with Bond’s weight.

Setting Bond onto the bed, Alex grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and applied it to the painful area. “I’m sorry... I made you worry again..” Bond mumbled.

“You’re an old man now, you are prone to injuries and illnesses. Please let us know when you’re not feeling up to par. The way you bottle things up is extremely worrying.” Alex ran a hand through Bond’s hair, sighing softly.

“I’m not an old man,” Bond was still unwilling to accept the fact that he’s 51. Even so, he always thought that at the age of 80, is the real time he should be called an old man. “But I’ll try my best not to bottle it all the time.”

“No, you tell us everything. Even if we’re busy with Pam and Turing, or working an overnight shift or whatsoever, let us know immediately. We love and care for you, Bond. You’re our utmost priority. And besides, Q would be so worried if he knows one of his ex double-oh agent was suffering in silence. Danny would have hyperventilated and panicked even more. And Turing, of course, he’d help by cuddling up next to you. I can’t say the same for Pam, but realise that everyone loves you here.” Alex shook his head and rubs Bond’s muscles softly to ease the pain.

“Mm..” Bond replied, dozing off as soon as Alex started massaging him. Bond’s snoring brought a smile to Alex’s face. He let him sleep for two hours before waking him up to take some painkillers. 

“Here, have some water and take the painkillers.” Alex passed the medicine and the cup of water to Bond.  
“Medicine? Aww..” Bond groans at the sight of pills. He hates them. But he has to take them to feel better and sometimes when luck is not on his side he is unable to swallow it so he bites it and releases more bitter substances into his throat. 

“Come on old man, you’re not a child. If you told us on the day itself you threw out your back, you probably didn’t even have to take these medications.” Alex facepalmed himself, sighing slightly. He has never seen an old man act like a child — let alone a secret agent being so immature and childish. Q must have gotten him from the trashcans.

“Fine..” Bond grumbled, placed the pills at the back of his throat and take a big sip of water and hesitantly swallowed it down. Lady luck seems to be on his side today. “There, it wasn’t that hard. Now, get some rest. I’ll let Q and Danny know about your condition.” Alex smiled.

Bond nodded and drifted off into a deep sleep, while Alex went to notify Q and Danny who are downstairs playing scramble.

The pain slowly left Bond’s body as the days pass and he walked more during the recovery period to help him get better. Within a week, he was feeling all better and he treated Alex to a cheese wheel cake.


End file.
